Signs
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: She wants nothing more to melt against him, her average day skyrocketing to an abnormal high. "You don't hate me?" The insecure question tumbles from her lips before she can stop it.


A tall, large building towers over the immaculate city of Radiant Gardens. Fountains are built up on all sides of the twelve floored building; clear crystal water splashing into the stone of the fountain with the light spray of the collision dusting over the edges and onto the multicolor wild flowers planted around it. Nearing the end of the work shift, only few employees and customers traverse across the stone to go in and out of the building. The moon peaks out from behind wisps of clouds as the rest of the color in the sky becomes a deep inky black. A young woman rushes inside the building; the heels of her black boots clicking on the tile as her ebony skirt with deep blue lace swishes about her knees. Her dainty fingers push at the short, jet black hair that curls around her fair skinned face. Bright blue eyes glance nervously around the first floor, eyes finally landing on that of an opening elevator. Her hand shoots out as she gets close just as the doors begin to slide shut. Bright blue eyes land on the nicely built man standing just inside, pressing in one of the many buttons to signal the metal contraption to begin moving, "H-Hold it, p-please?"

His face tilts up just in time for aquamarine to splash with sapphire, palm pressing against the doors to keep them open enough for her petite frame to slip into the elevator. A sigh of relief ghosts over her full pink lips as she pushes in the button for the seventh floor, relaxing now that she's inside. Snapping out of her daze she turns to the man that had assisted her, fingers moving to tuck short strands behind her ear, a nervous habit. "T-Thank you." She says with a voice much more frail and quiet than before.

As she lifts her eyes she finally sees him up close. Long silver tresses are loosely pulled back with a small band, his bangs hanging just into his eyes to cast a veil over them. His hands retreat to the pockets of his navy jeans as the white button-up shirt drapes around the waistline, remaining un-tucked but not in the messy way. His weight shifts from one sneaker clad foot to the other as he leans on the back wall of the elevator, "Welcome."

She pulls away from his gaze and smoothes her hands out over the formal, dark blue shirt with sleeves that wrap just below her shoulders instead of on them. The rather particular feminine outfit causes a slight blush to dust over her cheeks while in his presence; the only reason she's wearing such attire being the convincing of her best friend who works in the building. He says nothing as his eyes find the doors rather interesting, the silence between them becoming more than awkward with pink and red streamers dangling around them. Hearts of white and red are stapled to the streamers, bumping against them as the elevator rises to the seventh floor, the number he had pressed being that of tenth.

Just as her eyes rise to glance over the fake red roses hanging from the corners, particularly over the intercom, the elevator seems to give a slight shudder. The Valentine's Day streamers is what she grabs out for as the elevator slams up and down in a sudden halt, her feet slipping out from under her in the process. Steady with his back in the corner of the elevator he pushes away from the wall to slide to his knees, arms wrapping around her in an attempt to save her from possibly twisting an ankle or breaking a leg from the way she would land.

His head slams against the floor of the elevator as she lands on top of him, cradled on top of his body as his day goes from bad to inevitably worse. His heart pounds in his ears as the streamers attached to the ceiling fall down around them. Muffled by the paper and cardboard hearts around it, the intercom comes to life as its messaged is sent throughout the whole building. "We're having electrical difficulties and help has been sent to all elevators while our technicians are working. We're sorry for this inconvenience and Happy Valentine's Day."

The cheery man's voice disappears and he growls out as he lies on the ground, "Inconvenience my ass."

She opens her eyes slowly as everything around her stops moving. Her face immediately turns a deep maroon as she realizes that his arms are wrapped just underneath the bottom wire of her bra beneath her shirt, her back pressed against his chest. She starts mumbling an apology as she tries to get up, his body bending as he sits up as well to cradle her in his lap. She attempts to pull her feet beneath her but every muscle in her body freezes with tension as his breath grazes over her ear, a chill running down her spine.

"I didn't expect this to happen, but I'm glad it did."

She visibly struggles with the man she's been admiring from afar being so close to her with his arms secured around her slim frame. She wants nothing more to melt against him, her average day skyrocketing to an abnormal high. "You don't hate me?" The insecure question tumbles from her lips before she can stop it. The other week her best friend, Kairi, had convinced her to ask Sora, the silver haired man's best friend, to follow her back to Kairi's place so that they could have a secluded date.

"No... just a little sad."

She turns her slightly to the side, trying to look at him with all her might even as her hands remain resting atop his own. Finally he allows her to turn around, knees pressing against the floor as she stays between his legs, hands reaching out to press against his chest. "Sad? Riku... I'm sorry."

"You didn't catch the signs Xion."

A slim eyebrow quirks up at the statement, her arms folding between them as he pulls her forward with a needy roughness to the action. Their lips crash together before she can say anything in response, his lightly flushed pale skin complimenting her completely flushed complexion. His slim fingers reach up around her back to drag through her silky tresses, lips parting enough to let their foreheads press together. Riku gently pushes her down on the floor of the elevator as the streamers crumple beneath their movements. He peppers kisses over her lips as she eagerly waits for each one. Xion lies breathing heavily beneath him, her eyes glistening with unrequited love finally being returned to her double fold. She reaches up to brush a stray strand away from his eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day Riku."

* * *

><p><em>^^ A very late Valentine's Day ficlet. Mostly because there was some procrastination others because went down when I had gotten on. <em>


End file.
